Increasingly, speech recognition and voice recognition are becoming common features in wireless communication devices. Speech recognition generally refers to the translation of spoken words into audio signals for further processing (e.g., translating into text, activating applications and/or features within the activated applications), and includes speaker independent systems (i.e., systems not requiring specific user speech training) and speaker dependent systems. Voice recognition refers to determining the identity of the particular mobile user who is speaking rather than determining what the speaker is saying. Recognition of the speaker can be utilized to authenticate or verify the identity of a speaker as part of a security process in accessing applications on the wireless communication device.
Typically, a mobile user initiates speech and/or voice recognition by pushing either a mechanical on or activation button or sliding or pressing a software emulated on or activation button on the face of a touch screen display of a wireless communication device. Thereafter, the mobile user utters a specific word or series of words while in acoustic range of the wireless communication device. In certain scenarios several devices such as a smart phone, traditional cellular phone, tablet and the like may be closely co-located such as in individual collocated charging units and/or a multi-device charging rack. In such a scenario, the mobile user is burdened by locating the wireless communication device as well as by activating the on or activation button as described above. Leaving each device in an “open microphone” configuration is not currently a solution due to the high false alarm rate (i.e., rate of unwilling activations). In other words, in such a scenario as that described above, the wireless communication device would experience a significant reduction in battery life. Such a scenario also would impede the charging of the device's battery, as well expose the device to potential security threats.
Another possible similar, but more serious, scenario could involve a group of first responders (e.g., police, firefighters, emergency medical technicians and the like) proximately located each having their own radio. Such a scenario may be the result of the recently mandated First Responders Network Authority (FirstNet), will be responsible for establishing a nationwide public safety broadband network (FirstNet Nationwide Network (FNN)). FNN is based on a single, national network architecture utilizing the 700 MHz D block spectrum (Band 14) along with other terrestrial mobile long term evolved (LTE)/LTE-advance (LTE-A) networks. FirstNet requires substantial industry collaboration to specify user requirements, interoperability and technology standards. FirstNet also will consult with Federal, State, tribal, and local public safety entities as part of its efforts. Among the responsibility of FirstNet is to enable police, firefighters, emergency medical technicians and other first responders to effectively communicate with one another during emergencies and to use new technology to improve response time, keep communities safe and save lives.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for activating a wireless communication device to accept subsequent speech or voice commands. There also is a similar need for a method and apparatus for activating a particular wireless communication device among a plurality of wireless communication devices to accept subsequent speech or voice commands.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments described herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.